


The Cards are Down

by eivery_al



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hiatus, Infidelity, M/M, Rough Sex, Translation, Weight Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Иди на хуй, — выдыхает он, выгибая спину. Ребра тут же натягивают кожу, запирая в своей клетке холодное озлобленное сердце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cards are Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Cards are Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747184) by [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile). 



> Бета - Autum_n  
> Thanks to incredible coricomile for awesome peterick fics

Есть в этом что-то не то; простыни почти всегда не свежие, нечистая кожа и ложь, ложь витает повсюду, все это свалено в огромную кучу, гору, которая рушится, не выдержав напора.

От Патрика остаются только кожа да кости, лишь отголосок того, кем он должен быть, и Пит это ненавидит, он хочет его прежнего. Он проводит зубами по выступу тазовой косточки, думает о том, что всего три месяца назад здесь ощущалась податливая мягкость. Проходясь же по впалому животу ногтями, вспоминает, как грубо трахал его, такого юного, с острыми локтями и коленками и со слишком низкой самооценкой.

Патрик раздет до нижнего белья, бледный, костлявый, неподатливый и неприступный, он вжимает Пита в стену. Его руки кажутся слишком крупными на тонких запястьях, слишком грубыми, чем должны быть, когда он рывком расстегивает джинсы. Это все живо напоминает драку на кулаках, вот только кулаков нет; это все горько, больно, откровенно.

Они целуются реже, чем ссорятся, их губы сминаются под напором, языки движутся мокро и непристойно. Пит сдавливает кожу, точно у самого сердца Патрика. Оно мое, и обратно тебе его не забрать.

Он разворачивает их и пришпиливает Патрика к стене, как бабочку с ободранными крыльями. Голова Патрика стукается о стену, из-за чего зубы громко клацают. Лицо его сплошь покрыто румянцем, который неотвратимо распространяется вниз до самого живота, в то время как пальцы разделываются с молнией джинсов.

Пит срывает их с себя и бросает на кровать. Платье Эшли все еще аккуратно лежит на покрывале — красное, шелковое и такое крошечное, и из-за непретенциозности кажется невзрачным. Она об этом никогда не догадается, а Пит и не скажет.

Патрик пытается повернуться, но Пит не позволяет это сделать. Он сплевывает на ладонь и тянется вниз, без церемоний проталкиваясь внутрь. Патрик шипит, задирая ногу к бедру. Костлявое колено, на мгновение задевшее талию, — будто острое лезвие, лодыжка впивается в поясницу.

Внутри Патрик горячий, узкий и тесный, родной. Пит мучает его пальцами — сначала одним, потом двумя и тремя — так спешно, чтобы успеть до прихода жены с ребенком. В ящике тумбочки точно должны быть презервативы, но Пит хватает Патрика за бедро, приподнимает, вдавливая в стену, и входит. Патрик легкий, словно перышко, но тело его одеревенелое, подобно бревну; Пит толкается в него слишком резко и жестко.

И это хорошо, яростно, быстро, сильно. Ты должен был остаться моим. Пит впивается зубами в бледное плечо, оставляя после себя небольшие следы-полумесяцы. Затылок Патрика все бьется, и бьется, и бьется о стену, его ногти вонзаются в спину Пита.

Рука Пита скользит между их телами, касается Патрика и дрочит ему в рваном, неустойчивом темпе. Член горячий, твердый и влажный у самой головки, и Пит трахает до жжения кожи на бедрах — это сладкое, как мед, ощущение.

— Ты должен был остаться, — произносит Пит, глотая легкие задыхающиеся стоны. Патрик сильнее вонзается ногтями в кожу.

— Иди на хуй, — выдыхает он, выгибая спину. Ребра тут же натягивают кожу, запирая в своей клетке холодное озлобленное сердце.

Пит кончает. Оно мое. Смыкает зубы на плече, на шее, присосавшись, пока Патрик не отстраняется; их животы мокрые и липкие. Вид у Патрика потрепанный, в самом лучшем смысле этого слова: щеки и горло бледно-розовые, на коже повсюду багрово-красные засосы.

Уходя, он прихрамывает. Одежда соответствует состоянию, она больше его не скрывает. Пит ощущает зарождающийся в груди холодок, смотря ему вслед.


End file.
